It is, of course, generally known to dispose images on a surface for artistic purposes, educational purposes, communication purposes or other like purposes. Typically, images are disposed on a medium, such as any surface that may take the image, whether an element of artistic expression in the form of an image, a word or the like. In many cases, the images, disposed on a medium, such as a canvas for example, and are displayed on a surface, such as a wall, in a frame, or in other ways apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art.
For the most part, once an image is fixed on a medium, the image is unchanging. To provide for more dynamic expression, a plurality of images may be tiled together. For example, photographs and/or drawings may be disposed within frames, wherein the frames are attached to a surface adjacently, so that the full expression is comprised of the individual images. Therefore, the images may be changed around when desired, and the overall image may be changed.
Typically, to hang an image that is disposed on a medium requires a fixture to be embedded or otherwise affixed to a wall. For example, many times when a picture, photograph, or other image is displayed on a wall, the fixture permanently damages the wall. A nail, screw, hook or other hanging means is typically embedded into the wall or other surface and the image is typically hung on the nail, screw, hook or other hanging means. Not only is the surface damaged by permanently embedding a fixture therein, but the image and/or images must then be disposed in that exact location, unless many fixtures are permanently added to the surface. However, this mars the surface of the wall, decreases the structural integrity of the surface, and is unsightly.
In addition, it is oftentimes difficult to hang an image perfectly on a wall with a permanent fixture embedded therein. In many cases, the image, whether disposed in a frame or not, may have to hang from a wire, or be disposed on a hook or other means that may be difficult to line up correctly. In addition, many times, images hung from a permanent fixture may move, wobble, swing or otherwise change position over time.
Moreover, while it is known to tile images together to form a larger image, many times it is difficult to add dimensionality to the tiled images. Specifically, images that are tiled together typically are disposed on a same or similar plane, creating a tiled image that lacks dimensionality.
A need, therefore, exists for images to be disposed on a medium that may be disposed directly to a surface without requiring unsightly permanent fixtures disposed through or on a surface, such as a wall or the like. Moreover, a need exists for images to be disposed on a medium that may be easily removably attached to a display surface, such as in a frame or on a surface.
A need further exists for magnetic blocks having images provided thereon, wherein a user or owner of the blocks may have his or her own images may be disposed thereon, including the user's own photography or art.
Moreover, a need exists for one or more images to be disposed on a plurality of media, wherein the media may be easily tiled together to form a larger image and/or expression utilizing the plurality of media. In addition, a need exists for images to be disposed on a medium, wherein the disposition of the images includes painting, printing, drawing or any other disposition means to the medium. Moreover, a need exists for disposing images on a medium, wherein the medium is a rigid block of material, such as wood, for example, wherein the medium has strength and durability.
Further, a need exists for disposing images on a medium wherein the medium is a block of rigid material, and at least a portion of a first surface of the medium has the image disposed thereon and at least a portion of a second surface of the medium has a magnetic material disposed thereon. Still further, a need exists for disposing images on a medium, wherein the medium is magnetized and able to be displayed on a metallic and/or magnetized surface.
And, a need exists for disposing a first image on a first medium and a second image on a second medium, wherein the first and second media include at least a portion that is magnetic such that the first and second media may be attached to a metallic and/or magnetized surface in a tiled arrangement. Moreover, a need exists for disposing the first and second media in a tiled arrangement such that the first medium has a height from the surface that is different from the height of the second medium from the surface to add a layer of depth to the image created by the first and second media.
In addition, a need exists for providing one or more magnetic blocks having images thereon, wherein the one or more magnetic blocks provide audible sounds, smells, lights or other sensory stimuli. Further, a need exists for providing a plurality of magnetic blocks having sensory stimuli that may change based on the interaction of the magnetic blocks together.
Still further, a need exists for providing one or more magnetic blocks having images thereon, wherein the magnetic blocks include images on more than one surface, such as on opposite surfaces of the blocks and further include magnetic material on more than one surface, such as on opposite surfaces of the blocks so that the blocks may be reversible or otherwise have additional ways of being arranged.